Despacito
by EmilySweetUchiha
Summary: "Despacito" es la canción del momento. Muchos la odiamos, muchos la amamos. Tal vez ambas cosas. ¿Que opina Yurio sobre esto? ¿Lograra alguien hacerle cambiar de opinión? Ese fic es para todos quienes aman, odian o ambas cosas, este tema. Yo soy los tres casos. Oneshot. OtaYuri.


La moda es efímera. Un día algo es lo más usado del mercado, al otro día nadie quiere comprarlo. Así fue siempre, y así siempre será.

O eso esperaba.

Estaba harto. HARTO. Realmente sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento. Yuri Plisetsky no era una persona de modas, o eso decía él siempre.

Si salían zapatos nuevos, esperaba a que el furor desapareciera para dignarse a comprarlas. A veces ni siquiera eso. Todos sabemos que el tigre de Rusia tiene un estilo muy propio y que le vale una mierda si al resto no le gusta. Bastaba con que a él mismo le pareciera cool. Lo mismo con el resto de las cosas, inclusive la música.

En especial la música.

Por eso ya estaba hasta la madre de ese estupido tema del momento. "Del momento" hace unos dos malditos meses. No entendía que mierda pasaba con el mundo que no podían hacer pasar de moda esa porqueria de canción.

A donde fuese que pasara, la escuchaba. Insoportable.

Se levanto de pésimo humor. Se había quedado dormido con la luz prendida y la ropa puesta, ocasionándole un incómodo despertar.

Se duchó, con su colección de belleza traída de Barcelona; shampoos, lociones, jabones carísimos. Amaba oler bien y que su cabello quedara suave. Era un metrosexual de primera categoría.

Se vistió refunfuñando y bajo a desayunar bajo la atenta mirada de Lilia.

-Es tarde-

Le miro con aburrimiento y volteo hace el reloj.

7:35 a.m

-¡Solo por 5 minutos!- se quejó.

-5 minutos es media hora para mi y eso lo sabes. No te volverás a desvelar, empezare a cortar el internet más temprano.-

Eso solo logró inflarle una vena en la sien. No le reprochó, solo comió su desayuno como quien está extirpándole el alma a su peor enemigo. Jamás se animaba a contradecir a esa mujer. De solo pensarlo le corría un escalofrío por la columna vertebral.

Luego del desayuno, su clase de ballet en "casa" comenzó. Normalmente le tenía allí tres horas, le dejaba descansar una hora y de allí salía para la pista de patinaje.

A mitad de su clase, el celular de la mujer sono avisándole que tenía mensajería en wpp.

El primer llamado fue el peor porque al tener el celular en la cartera, sonó más de lo que a Yurio le hubiese gustado.

🎶 _Deeespaaacito, quiero respirar tu cuello despacito..._

El rubio se tragó el asco y respiro hondo, tratando de no pensar en lo mucho que odiaba esa estupida cancion. Le sorprendía que esa mujer, con ese porte serio, tuviese esa estupida cancion de tono de celular. Parecía a propósito.

Más Lilia parecía ser muy popular ese día, porque el sonido no cesaba. Ella respondía y bloqueaba el dispositivo para enfocar su mente en el entrenamiento del rubio, por tanto, cada que le llegaba un mensaje, este sonaba.

🎶 _deeespaacito_

🎶 _deespaacito_

🎶 _Deespacito_

🎶 _Deees..._

-¡BASTA YA! !¿Cuanto mierda más vas a sonar esa cosa?!- grito harto. No podía mantener la postura de la irritación.

-¡Yuri Plisetsky! Cuida ese vocabulario.- dijo, sin importarle mucho si al rubio le molestaba o no.

Este bufo harto en respuesta y tomo sus cosas para irse a la pista.

-Tu clase no ha terminado-

-No puedo concentrarme con esa cosa, haré la hora que no hice hoy, mañana- se calzó las zapatillas rápido y se puso una campera, saliendo sin voltear antes de que la mayor le reprochara.

•

Iba refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras caminaba hacia la pista. Cualquiera pensaría que era un viejo encerrado en el cuerpo de una linda niña. Si, una maldita niña. Siempre le confundían con una.

Iba ensimismado en su enojo cuando escucho que alguien le gritaba.

-¡Hey, tu! ¡¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo, preciosa?!-

¿Ven? Ahí lo tienen.

Estuvo por darse vuelta para encarar con insultos al sujeto, cuando escucho salir música del maldito vehículo en el cual este se encontraba.

🎶 _...todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más, esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apurooo... des-pa-cito..._

-¡Oye linda! Mi carro te espera- le dijo el tipo de espaldas, su voz se oía más cerca. Tan cerca, que sintió como una mano intrusa le tocaba el trasero.

Ahogo un gruñido y se dio vuelta al estilo Plisetsky. Con una hermosa patada voladora directo en su rostro. El tipo casi no logra esquivarlo.

-¡Ya ya! Tranquila, princesa, relájate- dijon riendo el imbecil- solo quiero pasar un buen rato- dijo, mientras metía medio cuerpo dentro del auto, para subirle el volumen a la música.

🎶 _pasito a pasito, suave suavecito, nos vamos pegando..._

-¿A quien le dices princesa, imbecil?- soltó con la voz más gruesa que pudo poner, viendo la cara de asombro del tipo.

-¡Oh vaya! Es que con ese trasero, hermano... no puedes culparme- río despreocupado- no discrimino hombres de mujeres así que... ¿que dices, una vuelta?-

Claro que esto termino con un parabrisas roto, un tío golpeado y una radio destrozada. Despacito sus putas bolas.

•

Al llegar a la pista, bufo molesto. Yakov había realizado una especie de juntada, un campamento se podría decir. Varios patinadores usaban la pista por lo que restaba del mes, todos conocidos de las competencias.

Había venido con su ropa de entrenamiento puesta, así que simplemente se sentó en la banca para ponerse sus patines, esperando que su día mejorára. Bueno, no iba a pasar. Sus oídos se crisparon.

🎶 _Deeespaaacito, quiero respirar tu cuello despacito..._

¡¿Que mierda?! Se volteó violentamente para encontrarse con Viktor y el cerdo. Yuuri estaba rojo de vergüenza mientras que el ruso le abrazaba por las caderas y le cantaba ese estupido tema al oído.

-¡¿Que mierda creen que hacen?!- grito colérico. Ya estaba hasta la madre.

-¡Oh Yurio~!- grito el peliplata con su enorme sonrisa corazón, a la vez que agitaba el brazo en forma de saludo.

-Vik... Viktor- susurró el cerdo a la vez que le empujaba un poco- estamos en la pista, todos están mirando- dijo, mientras un sonrojo le alumbraba la cara.

-¡Pero Yuuri~!-

-¡Si van a hacer sus cochinadas váyanse a otro lado!- bramó asqueado.

-Pero la canción me recuerda tanto a mi Yuuri~- se quejó como un infante, a lo que el mencionado suspiro resignado,

-¡¿Como esa mierda de canción puede recordarte a ese cerdo?!-

-Bueno... es que dice... "pasito a pasito, suave suavecito" 🎶 como Yuuri se movía anoche en la cama-

-¡Viktor!- grito enrojecido hasta la médula su pareja.

Yurio también enrojeció. De cólera y vergüenza. -¡Son un asco!¡No molesten!-

Se puso los patines con furia y se deslizó hasta llegar a la otra punta de la pista. No quería seguir escuchándolos. Antes de que pudiera ponerse los auriculares, sintió un peso extra en el cuello. Un peso bastante molesto.

Hacía unos meses había desencadenado una rivalidad con Mila. Ella le insistía que le presentara a su amigo, Otabek. Que les arreglara una cita. Que le hablase bien de ella. Y no. Ni de broma. Ella le parecía muy zorra para alguien tan genial como su amigo.

Él era varonil, fuerte, misterioso y dulce. Y condenadamente sexy. Y era suyo.

No le había hablado de sus sentimientos, pero le dejo en claro que le gustaba.

 _Fue en una de sus vacaciones grupales, ambos se quedaron solos en la habitación que compartían, mirando películas para matar el rato, ya que afuera se había desatado una tormenta bastante fuerte._  
 _El rubio se había quejado de que no podía llover durante sus vacaciones, como si el clima lo hiciera a propósito. Otabek sin embargo, le escucho en silencio mientras preparaba snacks y buscaba alguna película para ver en netflix._

 _Se decidieron por una de acción._

 _En una escena de la película, el protagonista tuvo una especie de encuentro sexual con una mujer. Era de esas películas que tenían una mezcla de géneros, con un par de explosiones y un final cliché. En otras palabras, una película de mierda._

 _Sin poder evitarlo, el rostro del rubio se había coloreado de vergüenza y... excitacion. Otabek le gustaba. Ver una escena así junto a él, le hacía querer saltarle encima. Pero claro que no iba a hacerlo. Le miro de reojo y lo vio impasible, como siempre. Quiso bufar fastidiado, pero prefirió guardarse su frustración para él mismo._

 _Antes de siquiera poder asimilar nada, se corto la luz. La maldita luz. Tomó aire profundamente, ahogando una maldicion._

 _Otabek suspiro pausadamente. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que inevitablemente, el rubio rompió la paz._

 _-Estoy aburrido- dijo sin más._

 _-¿Tienes algo en mente, Yura?-_

 _Se lo pensó un momento... ¿ y si se arriesgaba a ir más allá? Podía echarle la culpa al aburrimiento luego._

 _-Mm podríamos... podríamos jugar un juego-_

 _Sintió como el mayor se acomodaba un poco en el sillón- ¿Que tipo de juego?-_

 _-No lo se... uno de esos, el que aguanta más haciendo algo, gana- dijo, jugando con la mano de su buzo, nervioso._

 _El Kazajo pareció meditarlo un momento._

 _-...Vale, algo así como... ¿aguantar la respiracion?-_

 _Quiso reír y llorar, no sabia si su amigo era muy inocente o trataba de pensar bien de él._

 _-Si... algo así-_

 _-Vale, a la cuenta de tres entonces... 1...2...-_

 _En un rápido movimiento, el rubio se subió a horcadas del pelinegro, haciéndole dar un respingo._

 _-...¿Yura?- susurró confundido._

 _El menor le tomo el rostro con las manos._

 _-... tres- finalizó por él, uniendo sos labios con los del moreno. Oh mierda, festejo por dentro. Había querido tanto eso._  
 _Otabek tardó en asimilar la situación, pero finalmente le abrazo por la cintura, abriéndose paso con su lengua. Grito internamente al saberse correspondido._

 _El beso se volvió más intenso, haciendo que ambos se separaran por falta de aire._

 _-...¿Quien ganó?- pregunto agitado el Kazajo._

 _-Mm... creo que ambos, Beka-_

 _El moreno sonrió y volvió a besarle. Claro que eso no fue lo único que hicieron esa noche._

Estaba recordando la mejor noche de su vida, así que el peso de Mila en su espalda, le molestaba. La apartó con rudeza, como siempre.

-¿Que mierda quieres?-

-No seas arisco, Yurio- le recriminó ella con falsa ofensa.

-Me llamó Yuri estupida, te lo dije miles de veces- bramó. Que maldito día de mierda. Esa mujer parecía intuir su mal humor.

\- Ya, ya, no te enojes. ¿Ya sabes si Otabebe llego a Rusia?-

-¡¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no le llames así?! ¡Maldita vieja bruja!-

-¿Te aviso si llego? No quiero parecer necesitada hablándole todo el tiempo- le ignoro ella mientras tomaba agua de su botella.

-Se te nota la abstinencia a kilómetros Mila. No te responde porque fastidias.-

-¡Oh vamos! Esta vez quiero hablarle por un tema profesional- se defendió ella.

-¿Profesional? ¿tú? No me hagas reir- se burló, mientras la miraba con superioridad.

-¡Que es profesional te digo! Necesito que adapte una canción con sus habilidades de dj, para mi- se sonrojó imaginándose a ella con Otabek, una noche a solas componiendo una canción.

-Tsk, sigue soñando. Otabek solo mezcla temas para mi- dijo, señalándose a si mismo. La pelirroja le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que tan en serio estas? Solo es tu amigo, yo podría ser su novia- sonrió al ver cómo el menor comenzaba a enojarse.

-¿Y eso que? Yo le importo más que tu, estupida vieja-

Ella rió, sin tomarse en serio los insultos.- En fin, como se que me ayudaras a convencerlo, te mostraré el tema que elegí-

-No me interesa- le cortó, mientras revisaba su WhatsApp. Le envió un mensaje a Otabek, preguntándole si ya había llegado a Rusia y quejándose de que Mila era insaciablemente pesada.

-Bien, está es- le ignoro nuevamente, mientras reproducía la canción.

🎶 _Deeespaaacito, quiero respirar tu cuello despacito..._

Casi se le cae el teléfono al hielo.

-¡¿Que tiene el mundo con esa asquerosa canción?! ¡Ni siquiera se entiende lo que dice, está en español!- bramó pateando el hielo con los patines.

-¡Oh vamos, existe el traductor de Google!- rió ella.

-¡De todas formas, ¿como demonios vas a patinar con eso?! ¡No es apto, estupida!-

-Lo se, lo se- le restó importancia- por eso necesito su ayuda-

-Pues búscate a otro, no pienso convencerle de adaptar esa mierda de canción- le dijo harto, deslizándose sobre el hielo.

Mila bufo tratando de tener paciencia y decidió pasarle el tema a Otabek, tal vez con preguntarle directamente sería más facil.

El rubio por otro lado enfocó sus pensamientos en lo que la pelirroja había dicho.

Otabek llegaba a Rusia ese día, para unirse al campamento. O al circo, como él prefería decirle. Es decir, inclusive JJ estaba allí.

Tuvo que nombrarle en su mente solo una vez les tenerle al lado jodiendole la paciencia.

-Gatito, ¿un mal día?- comenzó, mientras patinaba a su alrededor, como un mosquito tratando de picar a su presa.

-Lo era hasta que apareciste tú...-

Jean se mostró impresionado y freno en seco, en frente suyo. Antes de permitirle sonreír, continuó.

-... y lo terminaste de joder con tu estupido rostro-

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Solo levanto los hombros y le sonrió en respuesta. El rubio se acercó a la baranda y se apoyó de costado sobre ella, tratando de ignorarle. El pelinegro le siguió.

-Que malo eres conmigo, gatito. Y yo que venía deleitarte con mi asombrosa voz- se apoyó contra él barandal cruzándose de brazos, mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo, como siempre.

El rubio noto eso y le fulminó con la mirada- ¿tu prometida no te dice nada?-

-No se de qué hablas, lindura- rió.

-Hablo de que si a tu mujer no le molesta que andes mirando descaradamente a todo ser humano que se te cruza- espetó con odio.

-¡Oh! Pero yo no hago eso cariño, solo lo hago contigo y las hermosas modelos que se me acercan a veces- dijo fanfarroneando- ¿celoso?-

Yurio soltó una risa burlona- ¿de ti? No me hagas reír, Leroy-

\- No puedes negar que soy el hombre perfecto- le dijo con obviedad, mientras se alzaba de hombros.

Yurio rió con ganas- ¿estas de broma?- comenzó a desenroscar la tapa de la botella de agua que aún llevaba en la mano.

-¿Por que lo dices? Soy patinador, modelo, hago obras de caridad, soy asombrosamente guapo, fuerte, sexy, divertido y encima de todo eso, canto-

-Ajá- respondió con la boca en la botella mientras comenzaba a deslizar el líquido con su garganta.

-Y soy muy bueno en la cama- finalizó, mirándole profundamente. El menor pasó de su mirada, como siempre lo hacía.

-No me interesa saber eso, prefiero quedarme con tu "canto"- dijo, asqueado por la nueva información, mientras tapaba la botella de nuevo.

-¿De veras? Te cantaré algo entonces, te tendré lamiendo mis patines- dijo con suficiencia, separándose de la barandilla.

Resopló cansado y enojado.

-Guárdatelo para tus ligues baratos-

Como todos tenían tendencia a ignorarle, el canadiense comenzó a cantarle de todas formas.

 _Oh, you are_  
 _My sunrise on the darkest day_  
 _Got me feelin' some kind of way_  
 _Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly_ 🎶  
 _You fit me, tailor-made love, how you put it on_  
 _Got the only key, know how to turn it on_  
 _The way you nibble on my ear, the only words I wanna hear_  
 _Baby, take it slow so we can last long_ 🎶

Yurio sintió un escalofrío pasarle por la columna. La letra no le sonaba de ningun lado pero el ritmo... el ritmo. El maldito ritmo.

-¡¿Que mierda es eso?!- grito alterado, temiendo morir de un infarto por tener tantos abruptos en un solo día.

-Oh vamos, ¿me dirás que no la conoces? Mila acaba de hacerte escuchar el tema- dijo divertido, mientras seguía tarareando.

-¿Esa basofia tiene una versión en inglés? ¿Me tomas el pelo?- inquirio, aprentando su botella de agua con fuerza.

-Claro que la tiene, Justin Bieber la canta, he intentado cantarla en español pero aún estoy practicando- dijo, como si fuese lo más esencial del mundo.

No se gasto en responder. Se dio la vuelta e ignoro sus llamados, de deslizó hasta una parte de la pista para estar tranquilo. Odiaba a JJ, odiaba esa canción. Odiaba a Justin Bieber. Odiaba el español y el inglés. Odiaba todo.

Hizo lo que debió hacer en un principio. Se coloco los auriculares y comenzó a entrenar ignorando a todos. Su paciencia había pasado el límite diario y sentía que le subiría la presión si escuchaba esa mierda de nuevo. Puso música clásica en su reproductor a todo volumen y se dispuso a practicar saltos.

•

Entrenó por 5 horas sin parar. Y estaba seguro de poder seguir una mas. Era inhumano, no había frenado en toda la tarde y Yakov estaba alterado.

Si bien le gustaba ese entusiasmo, el rubio estaba siendo inconsciente. Si no paraba iba a terminar dándose un golpe crítico. Le obligó salir de la pista más de 7 veces sin obtener la respuesta esperada.

No fue hasta que Lilia llego que acató la orden y salió del hielo. Se sentó en la banca de mal humor y no se quitó los auriculares. Se dispuso a quitarse los patines con cansancio.

Sus entrenadores le vieron de mal humor y prefirieron dejarlo estar. Había dado un buen entrenamiento ese día.

Cuando termino de ponerse sus zapatillas, sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro con la delicadeza de siempre. Se quitó uno de los auriculares.

-¿Tu amigo ya llego a Rusia?-

Lilia adoraba a Otabek, le parecía un joven respetuoso y amable, muy interesante. Le gustaba que Yuri tuviera esas compañías. Claro, si supiera.

La pregunta de la mujer le hizo recordar el mensaje que le había enviado al Kazajo y se dispuso a verificar si le había respondido.

 _"Llegue hace una hora, ¿vas a venir o no?"_

 _Sonrió_ divertido, amaba cuando le preguntaba las cosas así. Se dispuso a responderle afirmativamente y ante esa sonrisa Lilia entendió y le dejo ir tranquilo.

Otabek aún vivía en Kazajistán, pero había comprado un departamento básico para sus estadías en Rusia. Si, tenía bastante dinero. Su trabajo como dj y patinador, más el dinero de su familia, hacia que no tuviera problemas en tener un departamento en otro lado. Siempre había sido un joven independiente.

El único que tenía una llave extra para entrar a ese lugar, era Yuri. ¿La excusa? Según Otabek, era su mejor amigo y podían compartirlo todo. De paso, cuidaba sus plantas. De paso, estaba enamorado de él. No está de más decirlo ¿no?

El rubio se encaminó a tomarse el metro. Se negaba a ser llevado a la casa del moreno como si fuese un infante. Estaba de real mal humor.

Al subirse, viajó parado, aún así, no había mucha gente. Iba rememorando lo que llevaba puesto, pensando si estaba muy desaliñado para ir a la casa de su... mejor amigo; cuando de lejos comenzó a sentir una canción. Parecía que estaba en la punta del vagón y cada vez se acercaba más, puesto que el sonido aumentaba. No la reconoció al principio.

Para su mala fortuna, no le tomo mucho tiempo escucharla más de cerca.

🎶 _Deeespaaacito, quiero respirar tu cuello despacito..._

No. Basta. A la mierda. El metro freno y se escabulló ni bien la puerta se abrió. Le quedaban aún 5 estaciones para llegar. Al carajo, caminaría.

•

Suspiro cansado una vez que llego a su piso. Camino sin fuerzas hasta la puerta que le tocaba y antes de poder introducir la llave, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y el pelinegro casi chocaba con él.

Tenía la campera a medio poner y el teléfono apoyado en la oreja. Le miro confuso. A los segundos, sintió como su móvil comenzaba a sonar en su bolsillo.

-¿...Beka? ¿Qué ocurre?-

El mencionado le miro aliviado mientras largaba un suspiro contenido. Le abrazo de improvisto con fuerza mientras enterraba su rostro en su cabello. El rubio no entendía nada.

-Lo siento- se separó de él- me preocupe. Debiste haber llegado hace más de 40 minutos, Yura- le miro serio- llame a tus entrenadores para saber si seguías entrenando y me dijeron que habías salido hace rato ya-

-Bekaaa- se quejó.

-Lo siento, soldado- se disculpó. Sabía que Yuri tendría problemas con Lilia y Yakov por no avisar nada.-¿Ocurrió algo?-

-¿Que no ha ocurrido?- respondió superado por el cansancio. Entro al departamento que ya sentía como suyo, colgó la mochila en el perchero y se estiró en el sofá.

El mayor cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado en silencio. Siempre hacía eso, dandole a entender que podía empezar a quejarse cuando quisiera, él le escucharía.

Solo necesito 4 segundos.

-¡Es que no se qué tiene esa cosa que le gusta a todo el mundo!- comenzo enojado- ¡Primero Lilia, luego Viktor y el cerdo, Mila y JJ!- escupió el ultimo nombre con asco- ¡Estoy harto!-

-...¿JJ?- oh si, odiaba al canadiense.

-Ese imbecil ha sido el peor de todos, se me ha puesto a cantar el tema ¡en inglés! Es decir no bastaba con una versión, ¡Hay una en inglés Beka!-

El moreno sonrió divertido, Yura le parecía un niño pequeño. Era adorable.

-Bueno... puedo poner un tema que escuche hoy, tal vez eso te alivie un poco-

Yurio le miro agradecido. Otabek y él tenían un gusto musical bastante parecido, así que supo que le encantaría.

Sin más preámbulos, el Kazajo se acercó al equipo de música de la sala y puso la canción en un volumen moderadamente alto.

Casi se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas al escuchar LA MALDITA CANCIÓN OTRA VEZ.

Comenzó a negar repetidamente con la cabeza mientras le miraba angustiado- no por favor Beka,... no tú también... eres mi amigo, quita esa basura-

El moreno le escucho casi sollozar, pero lo único que había escuchado era "amigo". Estaba harto de ser su amigo. Así que decidió no cumplir su capricho esta vez.

-Ven acá, Yura- le extendió la mano. El rubio le miro ceñudo desde donde estaba sentado y se cruzó de brazos. El mayor suspiro ante la terquedad de su enamorado y lo levanto de la cintura.

-¿Que mierda crees qué haces?- le bramo, entre enojo y cansancio.

-Relájate y haz lo que yo- le tomo los brazos y los pasó alrededor de su cuello. Le vio enrojecer mientras apresaba su cintura suavemente con sus manos y sonrió.

La canción recién comenzaba, así que acercó su boca al oido del menor y comenzó susurrándole la letra con un adorable español que le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

🎶Si, s _abes que llevo un rato mirándote, tengo que bailar contigo hoy... vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamandome, muéstrame el camino que yo voy..._ 🎶

El Kazajo le acariciaba la cintura, logrando que el rubio se destensara por completo y apoyara su cabeza en su hombro. Sonrió triunfante. Amaba tener ese efecto en Yura porque sabía que nadie más podía hacerlo.

 _Tu , tú eres el iman y yo soy el metal, me voy acercando y voy armando el plan, solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso_ 🎶

Se separó con suavidad del menor mientras cantaba esa estrofa y se quitó el buzo que comenzaba a estorbarle. Yuri se quedó sin habla al ver a Otabek con la musculosa más ajustada que vio en su vida y su rostro comenzó a colorearse casi de inmediato. Antes de que pudiera desviar la mirada avergonzado, el Kazajo volvió a retomar la posición en la que estaba antes.

 _Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal, todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más, esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro._ 🎶

El Kazajo de acerco aún más al lóbulo de su oreja y pasó su lengua por ella, sacándole un suspiro profundo al menor. Ojalá la ONU nunca se enterara de eso.

 _Des-pa-cito quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oido, para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo._ 🎶

La voz ronca del moreno se había colado bajo su piel, enviándole un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

 _Des-pa-cito, quiero desnudarte a besos despacito, firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto, y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito._ 🎶

El moreno comenzó a mover las caderas y las de Yuri, por inercia, se movieron al mismo compás.  
Subia sus manos por su espalda,'pasándolas por debajo de la ropa del menor, acariciando su piel.

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo, que le enseñes a mi boca, tus lugares favoritos_ 🎶  
 _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro, hasta provocar tus gritos, y que olvides tu apellido_ 🎶

Estaba bien si Yurio no entendía eso, pero la manera en que su voz cambio al cantarle esa estrofa hizo que su vientre cosquilleara.

 _Si te pido un beso ven dámelo, yo sé que estas pensándolo, llevo tiempo intentándolo, mami esto es dando y dándolo, sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bam bam, sabes que esta beba está buscando de mí bam bam_ 🎶  
 _Ven prueba de mi boca para ver como te sabe, quiero quiero quiero ver cuanto amor a ti te cabe,_  
 _Yo no tengo prisa yo me quiero dar el viaje_  
 _Empecemos lento, después salvaje_ 🎶

El rubio rió divertido ante el acento de Otabek, que cantaba las partes rápidas en ese idioma desconocido para él. No tenía idea de que su, reitero, SU Beka, supiera tantos idiomas. Seguramente todos los viajes que había hecho tenían que ver con eso.

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito, nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito, cuando tú me besas con esa destreza, veo que eres malicia con delicadeza_ 🎶

Apretó las caderas del menor y lo acercó aún más a si mismo, haciendo que se rozaran con una suavidad exasperante. El rubio lanzó un suspiro contenido, tratando de acordarse como habían llegado a eso. Reconoció una de esas estrofas como la que Viktor le cantaba al cerdo y sintió curiosidad a saber que significaba. Se vio callado en un gemido cuando el mayor apretó levante su trasero, dandole una descarga eléctrica.

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_  
 _Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_  
 _Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas_  
 _Pero pa montarlo aquí tengo la pieza, (oye)_

Oh dios, la voz de Otabek cada vez le parecía más atrayente. Su aroma no ayudaba, se preguntó mentalmente porque demonios tenía que ser tan sexy.

 _Despacito quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oido, para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_ 🎶

"Despacito" ¿que significaba? Algo como lento... ¿no? No tenía idea, pero quería más de esa voz, más del Kazajo. Le abrazo por el cuello con más fuerza, apegándose aún más a su cuerpo, ocasionando que el moreno le tomará con más fuerza de las caderas.

 _Des-pa-cito, quiero desnudarte a besos despacito, firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto, y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_ 🎶

A ese paso, el Kazajo intercalaba las palabras con suaves lamidas en el cuello del menor. No era su intención llegar a eso, solo quería molestarle, el rubio debería haberle pateado al escuchar la canción, pero verle han sumergido en las sensaciones le hizo pensar qué tal vez... tal vez Yuri le quería.

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo, que le enseñes a mi boca, tus lugares favoritos_ 🎶  
 _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro, hasta provocar tus gritos, y que olvides tu apellido_ 🎶

Respiro en su cabello fuertemente y se soltó de él, dandole la vuelta bruscamente y pegándole la espalda a su pecho. Volvió a apretar sus caderas, apoyando su miembro, bastante despierto, en su trasero. El rubio gimió y pasó sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de Otabek. Sabía cómo iba a terminar eso, y no le desagradaba.

 _Despacito, vamos a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico, hasta que las olas griten Ay Bendito, para que mi sello se quede contigo_ 🎶

No lo soporto más y tomo del mentón al menor, girándole la cara para comerle la boca como tanto había querido durante ese mes alejado de él. El otro no pudo resistencia y termino de girarse por completo, impulsándose hacia arriba y enredando sus piernas en las caderas del Kazajo. Este le tomo para que no se cayera, besándole con pasión mientras la canción seguía sonando.

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_  
 _Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_ 🎶

 _-_ Be... Beka- gimió el menor- tu... tu habitación... ahora-

El Kazajo le beso con fervor en respuesta y se encaminó hacia el cuarto.

 _Que le enseñes a mi boca_  
 _Tus lugares favoritos_  
 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_  
 _Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

 _La canción pasó a último plano y dejo de escucharse una vez que Otabek entró a la habitación con Yuri y cerró la puerta con fuerza._

•

Al otro día, el humor del rubio se había esfumado como si jamás hubiese existido. Patinaba con soltura, relajado, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban allí.

Otabek le miraba embelesado, igual que siempre. Confesarle sus sentimientos a Yuri luego de la más salvaje sesión de sexo que habían tenido, no estaba en sus planes, pero resultó ser perfecto. El rubio había llorado y le había abrazado con fuerza, correspondiéndole. Claro que le amenazo de muerte si le contaba a alguien sobre sus lágrimas.

Sonrió al recordar el momento y siguió tomándose su tiempo para verle moverse por la pista.

-¡Hey, Otabek!-

Se giró para ver a Viktor, con Yuuri abrazado a él. Asuntio en respuesta.

-¿Que has hecho con Yurio? Ayer casi tira una bomba en el lugar y hoy parece... mmm ¿relajado?-

Trató de no sonrojarse al saber la respuesta- solo tuvo un mal día ayer, eso es todo-

-Deja de hablar de mi a mis espaldas, viejo calvo- espeto Yurio, acercándose a su novio.

-Viktor, si no entro a la pista Yakov va a enojarse- interrumpió el japonés.

-Oh Yuuri~ ¿ya quieres alejarte de mí? Anoche no decías lo mismo- inquietos abrazándole más fuerte.

-¡Viktor!-

El peliplata le ignoro y comenzó a cantarle de nuevo la misma canción.

-¿Sigue molestándote?- le preguntó el moreno a su novio.

-No tanto... solo... me molesta que ellos la arruinen... esa es **nuestra** canción, Beka- respondío con un puchero.

El Kazajo sonrió con ternura y Yurio por dentro admitió, qué tal vez la canción no era tan mala despues de todo.

•

 **La idea se me vino mientras me bañaba y esa canción del demonio se me metió en la cabeza. Me pregunté cómo reaccionaría Yurio y este es el resultado jajaja espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo!**


End file.
